


Truth

by Akar



Category: Bleach
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mindfuck
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 00:05:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7778890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akar/pseuds/Akar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чем дальше, тем меньше Ичиго был уверен, что знал, где на самом деле правда. Чем дальше, тем меньше он был уверен, что вообще хотел знать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth

Каждую ночь, когда Ичиго засыпал, он словно смотрел длинный, абсолютно абсурдный, но совсем не веселый сериал о собственной жизни где-то… Не в этом мире.

Айзен в этом сериале играл одну из главных ролей. Оказалось, из него был неплохой главный злодей для дешевого, бессмысленного сериала о безумных приключениях Куросаки, которые каждое утро казались все бредовее и бредовее.

Наверное, Ичиго сходил с ума, потому что чем дальше, тем сложнее ему было понять, где заканчивается выдумка и начинается настоящий, неиллюзорный мир.

Там, во сне, Айзен всегда носил белое и почти неуловимо за запахами смерти и песка пах черным чаем. Казался холодным и будто неживым, как древнегреческая статуя, почему-то умевшая обманчиво тепло улыбаться. Тот Айзен видел Ичиго насквозь. Он хотел уничтожить весь его мир, сломать. Как наскучившую игрушку. Для него и сам Ичиго был игрушкой, с которой можно сделать что угодно. Ценная, красивая кукла. Которую он создал сам и теперь открыто любовался на свою работу. Лениво дергал за ниточки, заставляя совершать те движения, которые ему хотелось видеть. Ичиго понимал и осознавал это, он прекрасно понимал все — во всяком случае, там ему так казалось — но ничего не мог поделать. Он пытался, отчаянно, выбиваясь из сил, но все шло так, как было запланировано. Запланировано не им.

Там, во сне, он был болезненно привязан к Айзену. Он ненавидел его, и почему-то любил безумной, нездоровой любовью, которую он бы уничтожил в себе, если бы только мог. Если бы только возможно было разорвать эту больную связь, а не замирать, лишившись воли, под спокойным и почти ласковым взглядом карих глаз.

Здесь Соуске иногда расталкивал его посреди ночи, когда Куросаки опять орал во сне.

На самом деле, это происходило не «иногда», а с тошнотворной регулярностью.

«Очередной кошмар, Ичиго?»

Здесь у Соуске был такой же мягкий, тягучий, как карамель, голос. Чуть хрипловатый спросонья, разбивавший иллюзию нереальности, и заставлявший чувствовать себя в безопасности. Ичиго каждый раз только неразборчиво бурчал что-то в ответ на избитый вопрос, повторявшийся через ночь, и утыкался носом в шею Айзена, стараясь прильнуть поближе. Соуске обнимал его, гладил по волосам, и Ичиго обмякал в его руках, расслабляясь, снова проваливаясь в сон.

Здесь Айзен, как и во сне, такой же спокойный, сильный и почти безэмоциональный. Но здесь он… Добр? Может и нет, но факт оставался фактом — здесь он едва ли не спаситель мира, один из тех, кто пришел к власти после очередной Мировой войны, закончившейся пару лет назад, и упорно ставил все на свои места. Помогал расставлять разрушенные и смешавшиеся мировые устои по своим полочкам. Спаситель, не враг. А сам Ичиго, должно быть, получил психологическую травму во времена войны, и она давала о себе знать сейчас, спустя время… Таким образом. Во всяком случае, так предположил Соуске. Куросаки счел самым легким выходом с ним согласиться.

Проще думать, что все прозрачно, глупо и просто. Возможно, проще даже начать ходить к психиатру, что все настройчивее советовал Соуске, пусть Ичиго и уверен, что это ни капли ему не помогло бы.

Обыденность и очевидность суждений и решений позволяли ему цепляться за эту реальность, которую Ичиго не хотел потерять. За реальность, которая с каждым сном казалась все более и более хрупкой.

Потому что чем дальше, тем меньше Ичиго был уверен, что знал, где на самом деле правда. Чем дальше, тем меньше он был уверен, что вообще хотел знать.


End file.
